gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Because You Loved Me
Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion is featured in Props, the twentieth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Tina during her dream in which she appears as Rachel. During the performance, Tina looks over the rest of New Directions sitting in the auditorium, each of whom appear as another person in the Glee Club. Lyrics Tina: For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth that you made me see, For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right, For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful, baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through Through it all Tina with New Directions: You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, You saw the best there was in me, Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me, ooh, baby You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky Tina: I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love, I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe, I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you New Directions: You were my strength when I was weak (Tina: You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak Tina with New Directions: You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me Tina: You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me The light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you New Directions (Tina): You were my strength when I was weak (You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak (Ohh, when I couldn't speak) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Tina with New Directions: You saw the best there was in me New Directions (Tina): Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Ohh) You gave me faith 'cause you (believed) Tina with New Directions: I'm everything I am Because you loved me Tina: Hey! New Directions (Tina): You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak (My eyes) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Tina with New Directions: You saw the best there was in me New Directions (Tina): Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Ohhh) You gave me faith 'cause you believed (believed) Tina: I'm everything I am Because you loved me, ooh I'm everything I am Because you loved me Trivia *This song wasn't announced on the US Amazon website like the rest, it was first announced on Amazon's UK site. It was finally released onto the US Amazon and iTunes on the morning of the episode's airing. *This is the only solo Tina sings in Season Three. Errors *Sugar (as Quinn) is not seen in the choir room when Tina first starts singing the song, but is seen in the auditorium and back in the choir room when the song ends. Gallery BYLM38.png BYLM37.png BYLM36.png BYLM35.png BYLM34.png BYLM33.png BYLM32.png BYLM31.png BYLM19.png BYLM18.png BYLM17.png BYLM16.png BYLM15.png BYLM14.png BYLM13.png BYLM12.png BYLM11.png BYLM10.png BYLM40.png mike as joe.png tina as rach.png tumblr m5qy2286om1rtqoelo1 500.jpg BYLMGLEE.gif Because you love me.png tumblr_myjpbhSZsm1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myjpbhSZsm1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_myjpbhSZsm1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_myjpbhSZsm1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myjpbhSZsm1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_myjpbhSZsm1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_myjpbhSZsm1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myjpbhSZsm1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_myjpbhSZsm1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_myjpbhSZsm1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif because you love me.png Props.gif because you loved me.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three